You Can Run Away With Me
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: <html><head></head>Frank is kicked out of his home for being gay and resorts to hitch-hiking. Gerard picks Frank up. It's a frerard. Don't like? Don't read.</html>
1. Chapter 1

You Can Run Away With Me

**Franks P.O.V.**

I sighed to myself and stared at the road. Nobody's going to let me hitch a ride with them, for all they know; I could be a fucking psycho killer. I was pacing up and down the road, probably looking pissed off or high, and holding my thumb out, hoping for a car to stop and offer a lift.

Mumbling obscenities, I sat down heavily on the side of the road and stared at the ground. I needed a lift to Belleville, where I hoped my grandmother still lived. I haven't seen her since I was seven, but she seemed nice enough then, so maybe she'd take me in. My parents kicked me out of the house this morning. So yeah, I guess I'm currently a homeless person. The reason they threw me out? I told them I was gay. They completely freaked out and started spewing bible verses at me, while I sat there helplessly, staring at my feet. When they were finished with their little rant, I asked them if they thought that was going to help. Apparently, that was the last straw, because my father told me to pack my shit and get out of the house, which I promptly did, remembering to slam the front door on my way out.

A car stopped in front of me and I blinked. Fucking finally! I scrambled to my feet and walked up to the window. "How much d'you charge?" A scary looking guy with a missing front tooth and a truckers cap asked, looking me up and down. I backed away quickly, horrified.

"I'm not a fucking whore!" I half-yelled, tripping as my feet collided with the sidewalk and landing on my ass.

"Oh, what a shame," came the reply before the man sped closed the window and sped off.

I thought about flipping him off, but I decided not to when the thought occurred to me that he could totally take me.

I got off my ass and kicked the ground violently. My life officially sucked. Two weeks ago I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend, one week ago I flunked the biggest math test of the year, three days ago my puppy was hit by a car, and finally, today I was kicked out of my home for the past seventeen years of my life because I liked boys. Best fucking day ever, right?

I picked up my backpack, which was pretty much the same size as me, seeing as I seem to have stopped growing at age twelve. All the bag contains is three pairs of jeans, underwear, five shirts, two jackets, a hairbrush and a toothbrush. I don't even have my phone with me. Perfect.

After a short moment of insanity, where I started talking to myself, I noticed that another car had pulled over next to me. I suspiciously walked over, stooping a little so I could peer through the window. "I'm not a prostitute," I blurted out, folding my arms in front of my chest, before I could even see the driver of the car.

A man's laugh drifted out of the window. It kind of sounded like a mix between a giggle and a dying chicken, but it was cute in a weird way. I looked at him for the first time. He looked about twenty. He had obviously-dyed-black hair which stopped just below his ears, and shining hazel eyes. He was wearing a well-worn looking AC/DC shirt and I heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't look like a rapist or a murderer.

"Do you need a lift somewhere?" The man asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. He smiled slightly, and he looked even less like a psycho murderer. This made me happy.

"Yeah, I was hoping to get a lift to Belleville, but if you could get me any closer to it, I'd really appreciate it," I said hopefully, attempting to use my puppy-dog eyes on him. It seemed to work, because he nodded and told me to get in. I grabbed my backpack and got into the car, grinning at him. "I'm Frank," I announced loudly.

"Gerard. And I just so happen to be headed to Belleville, myself," he said, smiling at me broadly.

"Thank fuck! I was waiting, like, forever, and it was getting dark and I thought I was going to get raped or something, and this creepy looking dude thought I was a prostitute, which I am most definitely not and it was getting cold and it was just not cool, and just so you know, if you try to murder me or something, I think I could totally beat you up," I rambled, moving my hands around for emphasis.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds with a blank expression on his face before bursting into laughter. Once he was finished, he looked at me seriously. "Frank, you're a five-foot-one, white teenager with eyeliner. You're, like, the opposite of scary. Also, your jeans are so unattractively tight that if you tried to kick me they'd rip. So, yeah, I'd like to see you attempt to fight me," he said, raising his eyebrow.

Fuck, I was going to die. This is not the way I pictured myself dying. I always thought I was going to die peacefully in my sleep, or get hit by a car or something. I didn't think I was going to be murdered by some charming serial-killer who I had a slight attraction to. He must've seen my reaction or something, because he laughed his dying-chicken laugh again, and shook his head.

"I was kidding Frankie, I'm not going to attack you. And I lied, I like your jeans," Gerard winked at me before putting a Misfits CD into the radio and cranking it up.

I grinned at him and sang along with 'Mommy, Can I Go Out And Kill?'. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

We'd been driving for about an hour when Gerard's car made an ominous noise and stopped working altogether. I sent Gerard a panicked look. He returned the look and got out of the car, opening the hood and rummaging around for a minute. He walked back to the car and sighed. "Um, Frank, the car kind of died," he mumbled, glaring at his car like it was the reason for world hunger or something. I giggled a bit at the thought and Gerard switched his glare to me. I gulped and smiled at him.

"So, um, what are we gonna do? I understand if you, like, want me to get a ride with someone else," I told him, looking up at him from under my fringe.

"No, no, it's cool. I mean, we'll probably have to walk to a motel and stay there for a couple days until my brother can pick us up, but if you're in a rush or something, I won't be offended if you don't want to," he explained, pointing in the direction of the nearest motel.

"I, um, I can't really afford to stay anywhere right now," I mumbled, staring at my black converses. He smiled sympathetically at me.

"Frank, it's fine, I can pay for you, these motels are fuckin' cheap anyways," he said, nodding his head.

"Really? Thanks, man!" I chirped, smiling widely at him and jumping out of the car. He grabbed his phone and started walking in the direction he pointed out. I stayed where I was and stared at him. Was he crazy or something? Just leaving his car? When he noticed that I wasn't following him he turned back towards me.

"What?" He asked indignantly, putting his hands on his hips.

"You're just leaving your car out in the open?" I asked incredulously.

"It's a rental. The place will find it eventually. Now hurry the fuck up, I'm starving," he ordered, rubbing his stomach. I laughed at him and began walking.

"So, are you going to tell me why you need a ride to Belleville?" Gerard asked me, the corners of his mouth tilting up. I stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"You're not a homophobe, right? Because, like, if you are, I can just leave, I don't mind," I rambled, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"No, Frank, I'm not a homophobe. It'd be really hypocritical if I was. I'm gay," he told me, flashing me a smile. He had really small teeth, I noticed. But they suited him.

I smiled thankfully at him. "Well, this morning I decided to tell my parents I was gay. It didn't go so well. They're pretty homophobic people, but I thought that if it was their own son who was gay, they'd accept or even learn to deal with it, but they started telling me how wrong it was and stuff, and then when I told them that I can't help who I'm attracted to, they basically told me I 'turn straight' or get out of the house. So I packed my shit and left. And my grandmother lives in Belleview, but the last time I saw her I was seven, so I'm just hoping that she'll, I don't know, like take me in or something," I explained, taking a huge breath when I was done.

Gerard stopped walking and stared at me for a long time. Suddenly, he threw his arms around me and was hugging me tightly, rubbing my back. For some reason, it wasn't awkward or creepy; it was just comforting and homely. I relaxed into the hug almost instantly, and wrapped my arms around his middle. We stood like that for a long time, until we got hooted at by a random car. Gerard let go first, and when he did he smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry about that, I just know what it's like to not be accepted. I mean, with me it wasn't that bad, it was just my step-father that didn't accept it, and my mom told him to get out of the house and that they were over, and some of my friends left me, too. It just sucks, and I'm sorry," Gerard said sincerely.

"It's okay; I've kind of dealt with the fact that my parents want nothing to do with me. As much as it can be dealt with, anyway. I mean, yeah, it hurts and I don't think it will stop hurting, but life's just a bitch," I mumbled, staring into the distance. He nodded, and we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Eventually we arrived at a seedy looking motel, and Gerard asked for a room. The only room available was a room with a double bed, and Gerard grabbed the key and sent me an apologetic glance. We walked up the stairs and found our room. When we got inside, I fell face first onto the bed and sighed. Gerard giggled at me and poked me in the sides. "Tired, Frankie?" He asked. I smiled into the duvet at the nickname, no one had ever called me that before, but I liked it.

"Just a little," I mumbled, getting up and turning around. "You wanna order room service or something?" I reminded him, my stomach growling quietly.

"Fuck yes; I'm so goddamn hungry," he announced, picking up the telephone and dialling in the number. "What do you want?" He asked me, twirling the cord of the phone around his finger.

"Um, anything vegetarian will do," I smiled gratefully at him before jumping back onto the bed and curling up on the pillows.

"Sure thing," he said before ordering a vegetarian lasagne for me and a chicken and mayonnaise toasted sandwich for himself.

He put the phone down and jumped on me playfully. I squealed and giggled, squirming under him. "So, tell me, Gerard, how old are you?" I asked, grinning up at him.

"I'll be twenty two on the ninth of April," he told me, making a face. "I know, I'm getting old," he added as an afterthought.

I laughed at him. "You are so not old. And I'm seventeen, by the way," I told him, smiling.

We stared at each other for a long time before we leaned into each other, Gerard straddling my waist. Right before our lips collided, a knock on the door made us jump a foot in the air, and Gerard got off of me quickly. He answered the door and accepted the food, smiling sweetly at the old lady who had brought it.

He handed me my lasagne and we ate in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at my empty plate and waited for Gerard to say something, anything. I didn't know what to say after the whole almost-kiss thing. Gerard jumped to his feet suddenly and snapped his fingers. "I gotta call Mikey!" He half-yelled, and my heart sank a little. Mikey was probably his boyfriend or something. I didn't know why, but I felt a little jealous. I just nodded my head weakly.

Gerard sent me a full-on smile and dialled in a number, pressing the call button and putting the phone on loud speaker. The phone rang three times before an exasperated voice answered. "Gerard, what? Seriously, the power-puff girls rerun is on and I'm, like, watching it, so make it snappy," the voice ordered.

Gerard sighed into the phone. "Listen, Mikey, I need you to do me a favour," Gerard started.

"Mmkay, yeah, look Gee, I'm going to call you in about an hour. Things just got really good! Mojo-Jojo just figured out he made the girls!" Mikey squealed before hanging up. Gerard and I stared at the phone for about a minute, taking in the conversation, before I began to giggle hysterically. Gerard just folded his arms and pouted.

"Fraaank, it isn't funny. He always does this. It's like he doesn't even care about me. I could be holed up with an axe-murderer or something, but does he care? No! I'm his goddamned brother, and I've bailed him out of shit more times than I can count," Gerard ranted, looking more and more like a kid who was told he couldn't get an ice-cream. I almost sighed in relief when he said that Mikey was his brother.

I managed to stop giggling, but I was still smiling widely. I liked Mikey already. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. I mean, the power-puff girls is a really good show," I said.

Gerard stuck his tongue out at me and fell down on to the bed backwards. "A warning, for future reference, about Mikey? He usually acts like a pre-teen girl slash chipmunk on crack," Gerard said solemnly, though humour was sparkling in his eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sounds like my type of guy," I grinned and Gerard's face fell a bit. "Oh, fuck! Not like that, man!" I quickly corrected myself, slapping myself mentally. Perfect. Now Gerard thought I was into his brother. Yay me.

Gerard raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed a bit, avoiding eye contact. "Well, I'm gonna go shower now," I announced, not that anyone was interested in where I was going. Gerard nodded at me, and I grabbed my backpack and headed to the bathroom. I showered for about thirty minutes. I threw on a pair of iron-man pyjama pants and walked back into the room to find Gerard sprawled out on the bed in his boxers. We seemed to stare at each other for a while before I put my bag down and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

Gerard must have realised he was being a total bed-whore because he quickly made some space for me. Not that I needed much, I was five foot four and a scrawny motherfucker. Gerard was staring at my neck and I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, when I realised he was actually looking at my tattoo. I smiled at him and rubbed it. "You like it? I wanna get more but they're really expensive and stuff," I explained.

Gerard grinned at me before touching it with his index finger. "Yeah, it's awesome. Did it hurt? I'm fuckin' scared of needles, so I could never get one," Gerard shuddered.

"Awww, is wittle Gee-bear afraid of a tiny wittle needle?" I cooed, scooting closer to him and tapping his nose.

"Yes. I am scared of needles, because they're fucking scary and evil, and like, torture devices," Gerard mumbled, poking his bottom lip out.

I giggled and grabbed onto it, tugging on it a bit. "Don't make faces, Gee, or your face'll stay like that," I warned him in a motherly tone, tutting.

He poked his tongue out at me and ended up licking my fingers, causing me to giggle even more, and let go of his lip. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" He asked as he shook his head. "Because, I need my lips to do something else," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"What? You mean something like this?" I asked softly before leaning in and planting my lips on his. He didn't respond for a couple of seconds, and I started to get worried, before I felt his lips move under mine. We kissed for a long time. We didn't make out, we just kissed softly, and slowly, and there was no tongue involved. Once we broke apart, I hid my face in the pillow like the teenager I was. I peeked out at Gerard when I felt him poke at my sides. He was grinning at me and I felt myself smile back at him. "Um, I don't know why I did that, I don't usually act like that, I just... It felt right, and I know I don't know you very well, and we're probably never going to see each other again when we get to Belleville and I just... I'm sorry," I rambled avoiding eye contact with him completely.

"Frank, there's no need to apologise, seriously," Gerard told me firmly, tilting my face so I was forced to look at him. "I don't usually move that fast either but I like you, even though I don't know you well either. And, just to letcha know, I plan on seeing you again, whether you like it or not."

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Really?" I asked in a small voice, which was unusual for me.

"Real-" He started, but he was interrupted by his phone vibrating on the nightstand.

"Mikey?" He answered. The phone was still on loud-speaker, so I could hear Mikey too. I smirked when Mikey spoke.

"Gerard Arthur fucking Way, why don't you answer your phone when I call you? I called you three times! Three times! I thought you were, like, chopped into little bits by some psycho hitch-hiker or something, you fucktard!"

_A/N: Chapter three :D Just about to post all the way up to chapter seven or eight, depending on if I've finished chapter eight or not.. Because, like, I can't remember. xD_


	4. Chapter 4

"Gerard Arthur fucking Way, why don't you answer your phone when I call you? I called you three times. Three times! I thought you were, like, chopped into little bits by some psycho hitch-hiker or something, you fucktard!"

"Mikey, shut up. For your information, I do have a hitcher with me," Gerard said indignantly, smiling at me.

"What? Gerard, how do you know he's not going to try to rape you or something?" Mikey yelled. Gerard started giggling to himself and Mikey huffed.

"Mikes, Frankie wishes he could rape me. He's like a five foot three teenager," Gerard told Mikey, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, okay then. Wait, WHAT? Some teenager wishes he could rape you? What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Gerard?"

"Mikey, stop being so suspicious. He's not a wanna-be rapist. I promise you. Plus, you're on speaker-phone, and you sound like an idiot," Gerard said, shaking his head.

"Ooooh. Does Gerard wike the wittle teenager?" Mikey sang down the phone.

"Not like that Mikey. Shut it," Gerard said defensively.

"Fine. What do you want?" Mikey demanded, huffing again.

"I need you to pick me and Frankie up from the Freshwater Motel, okay? My rental-car kind of broke down. And, yeah, me and Frankie have no way to get back to Belleville," Gerard explained.

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow morning. Oh, and brother dearest?"

"Yes, Micheal?"

"Use protection," Mikey finished before giggling manically and hanging up. Gerard shook his head at his brothers antics and his cheeks flushed. I grinned at him.

"Your brother's... Interesting?" I tried, laughing.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it," he whined, hiding behind his fringe. I moved his fringe out of the way and he looked at me for a while before smiling a big smile. He leaned in and pecked me on the lips and I sighed happily.

"Hey Frankie?"

"Yes, Gerard?"

"You aren't so bad. I kind of like you," Gerard told me as if he was telling somebody a huge secret. I smiled at him before switching off the light and jumping under the covers.

"You know what? I kind of like you too," I whispered before poking him on the nose and snuggling down into the duvet. He laughed a little and got under the duvet as well, curling up into the foetal position.

"Night, Gerard."

"Night, Frankie."

_A/N: Okay, I know this one is short, but I felt like it needed to end there. –shrugs and slurps coffee- _


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to find Gerard sprawled on top of me. I sighed and tried to move him but he was too heavy for me to lift. I flicked his ear and huffed when all he did was grumble a bit and cuddle me. "Geraaard," I sang into his ear. He snuffled into my shoulder and shook his head. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A FUCKIN' DINASAUR!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Gerard eyes flew open and he rolled too far. He came crashing down onto the floor with a muffled scream that sounded suspiciously like 'Where?' , before everything went silent. I peeked over the side of the bed and slapped my forehead. He was sleeping on the floor. Motherfucker.

Shaking my head, I got out of bed and started to get dressed. I threw a shirt over my head and took off my pants when I heard Gerard mumble something. I turned to look at him and saw him grinning at me. "What a nice sight to wake up to," he said, wagging his eyebrows. I blushed and quickly put a pair of tight jeans on.

"Why the fuck am I on the floor?" He asked me, holding his head.

"Uh, you fell?" I asked more than said, shrugging. He raised his eyebrows at me but nodded, getting up and sitting on the couch.

"You aren't gonna shower?" I asked, hoping he would just put more clothes on because, seriously, I'm a teenage boy and all he was wearing was a thin pair of boxers. This is not nice to do to me. He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't have anything to change into, and I'm pretty sure Mikey will bring me spare clothes when he arrives," Gerard told me, grinning. "Will that be a problem, Frank?"

I gulped. "Er, no. Not at all," I said, looking out the window instead of at him. He had a nice body. Not too muscular and not too fat. He was cuddly. I liked that. Actually, I liked a lot about him. This kinda sucked. I mean, on top of everything else that has happened this past month, I'm really attracted to some guy who offered me a lift, and who I'll never see again once we get to Belleville. I realised he was trying to get my attention when he walked over and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Frankiiieee? Mikey's outside, so grab your shit and let's go," Gerard sang, grabbing his clothes and phone and waltzing out of the room in his boxers. I stared at the door that Gerard left through for about a minute, wondering what I had gotten myself into. I grabbed my bag and followed him out of the room. Gerard was at the desk, paying for the night and the food. I smiled at the lady who was serving Gerard and trying to avoid staring at his pokemon boxers. I don't blame her. They really didn't leave much to the imagination.

Eventually we got outside and Gerard walked up to a red pick-up truck, opened the door and waited for me to catch up. "After you, Frankie-dearest," he said, waving his hand towards the back seat.

I shook my head and got into the car, and two pairs of eyes stared back at me from the front seat. Gerard got into the car and stared at them, too. It was silent for a little while before suddenly the guy who had a striking resemblance to Gerard, who I assumed to be Mikey, squealed.

"Oh my God, Gerard! He's adorable! He's so little and cute and thin, can we keep him? Please?" Mikey exclaimed like a fucking fangirl, turning puppy-dog eyes onto his brother. I stared at Gerard in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Erm, Mikey, I think you're scaring Frank. And no, we cannot 'keep him'. He's going to his gran's place in Belleville. I know he's adorable. But hands off, okay? We don't want to scare him off now," Gerard told Mikey sternly, pointing at him.

The guy in the passenger seat smiled at me. I noticed he had the most awesome, biggest hair I had ever seen. It was, like, big and poofy and curly. It looked like it could open up and eat things. "Hi, I'm Ray. And, I hate to admit it, and I'll outright deny it if you tell anyone, but I'm this fucktard's best friend," he told me, motioning towards Mikey.

"I love you, too, Raymond," Mikey said in a high-pitched voice, side-hugging him.

"I'm Frank," I said to Ray, smiling slightly.

"Gerard! You aren't even going to introduce little Frankie to me?" Mikey demanded, folding his arms.

"You already know his name, Mikes, so it would be kinda pointless," Gerard pointed out, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"It would not! It's the polite thing to do. My God, you have no manners. Mom brought you up better than that," Mikey lectured, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Fine. Mikey, meet Frank. Frank, meet Mikey. Woohoo. Introductions are done," Gerard said sarcastically, throwing his legs over me and stretching out on the back seat. It was weird how neither Mikey nor Ray had commented on Gerard's lack of clothing, when I couldn't stop staring.

"See something you like, Frankie?" Gerard asked, smirking at me and wiggling his hips a little, making Mikey giggle like a madman and Ray shake his head and smack Mikey over the head.

"Stop abusing Frank. I actually like this kid, weird as it seems, so let's try to keep him, okay?" Ray said, smiling. I smiled at him, feeling kinda happy that I was accepted. Mikey put in a CD and Ray slapped his forehead. Before I could ask why, Westlife was blaring through the speakers and Mikey was singing along enthusiastically.

_A/N: I love writing Mikey in this story. 3 He's fun. Well, for me at least. XD -Jen_


	6. Chapter 6

About half an hour into the Westlife CD, Mikey turned the radio down and adjusted the rear-view mirror so he could see us. "Frank, we're gonna take you to our place first so you can sleep properly for a night or two before you go searching for your grandma okay?" Mikey asked me, and I nodded sleepily at him.

"Now, time for Mikey's House Rules, and Gerard, this applies to you too, seeing as you're going to be staying with me as well. Rule number one; nobody touches the coffee machine unless I am in the room, because, seriously, it's my baby. Rule number two; you guys will clean up after yourselves, because I don't want my place getting messy," Mikey lectured.

"Mikey, your place already looks like a shithole," Ray interrupted, grinning at him.

"Shut up, Ray. I'm talking, and it's rude to interrupt people. Don't make me kick you out of the car. So, anyway, rule number three; and this rule just applies to Frank, because I know Gerard likes to sleep just as much as me, do not wake me up, under any circumstances, before ten. And finally, rule number four; there will be no buttsex on the couch. None. Whatsoever. I don't care how horny you guys are, you can walk the fourteen steps to the spare room. And if I do catch you to going at it like rabbits on my couch, I will feed you to Bob," Mikey announced seriously.

Gerard stared at his brother for a moment before stating, "Bob is always on my side during arguments, and you know it, so I'd like to see you try to make him eat me." He didn't even deny that we'd have sex. I sent Gerard a panicked look, but he was too busy smirking at Mikey to notice.

"Fine, you make a good point there. But I'd like a warning if anything is about to happen, so I can at least go to Ray's place or something. Poor Frankie. He looks like he just saw the Queen of England's boobs," Mikey stated, grinning at me.

"Ew. Really, Mikey? We really don't need to know about your weird fantasies," I shot back, sticking my tongue out.

"Now, I'm sure that the queen is a very attractive women, but she just isn't my type," Mikey said indignantly, he was smiling though.

Gerard was full-out giggling at us now. "You're definitely gonna fit in, Frankie," he whispered to me, smiling. I smiled back at me, and my stomach did flip-flops.

After another painful half hour of Mikey belting out Westlife songs, we pulled into a driveway and got out of the car. "Jeez, Mikes, you changed the place," Gerard said, staring up at it.

"Eh, I just thought it would look better painted purple, you know?" Mikey said excitedly, opening the door. We all walked in, and Ray got us Cokes from the fridge. I noticed it was stocked with a lot of red bull, which was not a good thing, because if Mikey was this hyped up now, he'd be horrifying on red bull. We all went to the lounge. Ray and Mikey sat on two chairs, leaving one chair, and me and Gerard standing. "We can share!" Gerard exclaimed as if he had the answer to world peace and jumped onto the chair, patting his lap.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on him, noticing Ray and Mikey wiggling their eyebrows at each other. "What?" I asked, making a face at them.

"It's been a while since Gerard has acted like this around someone, Frankie-dear. You should feel special," Mikey winked at me and chugged his coke, and Ray nodded in agreement. I turned to look at Gerard, who was tomato-red, and smiled at him. It made me happy to know that.

Ray stared intently at Gerard and Gerard shrugged at him. "So, are you going to tell us why you're back here?" Ray asked bluntly. "Uh, not that it's a bad thing or anything, you just weren't due back for two months."

Gerard shifted for a second and avoided eye contact. "Quinn just isn't who he used to be. He's changed a lot, tried to make me have vodka," Gerard said quietly.

"Oh, shit! You didn't, right?" Mikey asked, seeming solemn, which was weird for him.

"Of course I didn't. I wouldn't. I'm not stupid. I just knew I had to get out of there, so I did," Gerard told Mikey. I was confused, and feeling pretty out of the loop, but it seemed like a private matter, so I didn't ask what it was about, it just wasn't right.

Mikey just nodded at Gerard and turned on the TV, before popping a power puff girls DVD in.

"Micheal James Way!"

"Yes, Gerard Arthur Way?"

"You had the power puff girls on DVD, but you insisted on watching a marathon on TV?"

"It just seemed better that way, okay? Like, more real and stuff."

"I cannot believe we're related."

"I love you too, oh-lovely brother of mine."


	7. Chapter 7

After about an hour of watching the power puff girls Ray demanded that we do something else, or he was going to turn gay. Mikey told him that Ray would be a lot more fun if he were gay and licked his lips seductively, while Gerard and I snickered.

"Yeah, Ray, join the gay-brigade," I encouraged, grinning mischievously. "We could use more 'fros."

Ray glared at us all. "Just because YOU guys like it in the ass doesn't mean that everyone does, morons."

"For your information, Ray," Gerard pulled a tongue at him and thrust his hips up against my ass, causing me to gasp. "I top."

Wow. I hated Gerard at this moment. I mean, really? I'm a teenage boy. That was so not appropriate and it was just mean. I blushed when I realised everyone was staring at me with amused faces. "Uhh. I, um, I was caught by surprise, okay?" I said defensively, glaring at everyone.

"Suuure, Frankie," Mikey winked at me. And with that, he flounced out of the room to make us all his 'famous' coffee, and Gerard went to the bathroom. I was stuck in the lounge with Ray, who was staring at me intently.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked as I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, because, to be honest, he was freaking me out.

"Gerard likes you," Ray stated quietly. I nodded at him. "Don't hurt him."

"I won't," I told him. "I like him too."

Gerard walked back into the room and looked at us suspiciously. "You guys look guilty. Were you talking about me?"

"Yes, we were. Actually, we were discussing your ass," I told him, grinning. He laughed as he sat down on the floor, his back against the chair I was sitting on, and he leant his head back. Mikey entered holding four cups of coffee on a tray. He handed each of us mugs with our names on. My name was written in permanent marker, while the rest were painted on. I didn't mind though. I felt comfortable with them.

I didn't really have friends where I used to live. I just couldn't refer to it as home. All the people at my school were distant and cold towards me. They all wore expensive clothes and the girls died their hair blonde. It was painfully obvious that I didn't fit in there, and the other guys there noticed it. They used to push me around a lot, calling me a fag or a homo. I tried to fight back, but my height had me at a disadvantage, so I almost always ended up with a bust-up lip or a sprained ankle. My parents always thought I had cuts and bruises because 'boys will be boys'. They never bothered to ask why I came home broken and bloody. And my ex-boyfriend had slept with me and then when his parents caught us together he broke it off. He refused to tell anybody at school about us. I wondered if Gerard was out to everybody, or just to his close friends.

"Frank, are you okay?" Gerard asked, looking at me worriedly. I broke my gaze from my empty coffee cup and attempted to smile at him. It obviously didn't work, because he frowned at me, took my hand and led me down the passage to what I assumed to be the spare room. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I obediently sat down.

"What's wrong, honey?" Gerard asked me, concern visible in his features.

"I was just thinking of the place I came from," I told him, examining my fraying jeans.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered, taking my hand in his, and I noticed how his hand made my hand look tiny.

"Actually, I have a question for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I said hopefully, peeking out at him from under my hair.

"Yeah, of course, ask away," he encouraged, smiling.

"Um, are you out? I mean, have you told people about your sexuality?" I asked him, biting my lip.

"Yeah, I am. I don't hide it," he told me, squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"Oh, okay," I smiled at him and squeezed back.

"Frankie? _I _have a question for _you._" He said, his eyes darting around the room fast, he looked nervous.

"Yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, I know we don't know each other very well and all, but I like you, like, more than a friend. And, um, I know you have a lot on your plate right now, with your parents and stuff, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to date me?" He rambled, looking at me hopefully.

I grinned at him. "Yes!" I threw my arms around him and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you," I whispered, hugging him tighter.

He put his arms around me too and snuggled into my hair. "No. Thank you, Frankie," he whispered back. After a while we released each other, sharing a smile.

As I stood up, I grinned at Gerard.

"What's that look for?" He asked me, unconsciously grinning back.

"You liiike me. You want to toouuch me, and you can't caaatch me," I sang, before opening the door and running back to the lounge giggling. He ran after me, laughing, and jumped on me as I sat on a chair.

Ray paused guitar hero, which he and Mikey were playing competitively, yelling insults at each other. "What the fuck, Ray? I was beating you!" Mikey exclaimed, slapping him over the head.

"Shut up, Mikes, and look at your brother," Ray ordered, rolling his eyes. I bet he didn't feel the slap because his afro protected his head from it.

"Are you guys finally together?" Mikey asked us, raising a fierce eyebrow. We both nodded, smiling like idiots. "About goddamn time!"

Mikey huffed, rolled his eyes and unpaused the game, getting an advantage, seeing as Ray was still congratulating us.

"Mikey! No fair!"

"It totally is!"

"Restart the fucking game!"

"Make me."

"Don't make me call Bobbert."

"Fiiine."

I grinned at Gerard as we sat snuggled up on the couch, watching Mikey and Ray bicker over the game.

_A/N: Weeell. I just posted up 5 chapters for you guys. Thank me. I deserve it. ;D Kiddin'. But, y'know, comments are lovely ;D -Jen_


	8. Chapter 8

Once Ray and Mikey had finally stopped playing Guitar Hero (Ray had beaten Mikey every single time except once, when Mikey kicked him and made him fall over), Mikey decided he felt like pizza and went to order some. When Mikey finished ordering he jumped onto Ray, who was sitting on the couch, and ruffled his hair.

Gerard shook his head at his brother and grinned at me, kissing me softly on the cheek and tightening his grip on me. He was lying on his back on the couch and I was lying on his stomach, propping my head up with my hand.

"You guys? I'm calling Bobbert," Mikey announced, holding up his phone triumphantly. Ray suddenly looked really nervous.

"Sure, go ahead," Gerard told Mikey grinning. I still didn't know who this Bobbert guy was. He had a fucking weird name though.

Mikey dialled the number and put it on speaker.

"Come over."

"Why?"

"Because we're all here, and we know you don't have a life."

"I SO have a life."

"Really? What're you doin'?"

"I'm, um, with people?"

"Bullshit. See you in ten minutes, dear Bobbert." And with that, Mikey hung up on him. Ray shifted uncomfortably.

"Er, you guys? I have a confession," he said quietly, looking at his jeans instead of us.

"OhmyGOD, you stole Muffins? I fucking knew it!" Mikey accused, getting up and looking like he was going to punch Ray. Ray shook his head.

"No, Mikey. Your cat is hiding under the house because it is fucking scared of you because of the time you tried to shave it," Ray snapped, glaring at Mikey. Mikey just shrugged and sat back down.

"Okay, so then tell us," Gerard prompted raising his eyebrows.

"Um... Me and Bob made out at the last party and I kind of maybe sorta like him, which is weird because I've never been attracted to a guy before," Ray half-yelled, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Woah. Didn't see that one coming at fucking all.

"Oh my God," I squealed, smiling.

"What the fuck?" Gerard said after me, but he too was smiling in acceptance. We all turned to Mikey expectantly, and he paused for a second.

"Barbeque!" He yelled, looking triumphant. Gerard, Ray and I all stared at Mikey for a long time before he broke the silence. "Yo, Ray! You should write something cute on a piece of paper and when the door rings, open it while holding the piece of paper, and Bob will totally get the message."

Ray nodded at him, raising an eyebrow, and Mikey flounced off. When he came back, he was holding a permanent marker and a piece of white paper, which he handed to Ray. We all stared at Ray like he was a science experiment. "Do you guys mind?" He asked pointedly, his afro bouncing. Gerard and I mumbled apologies before turning away, and Mikey just giggled like a girl and jumped on me, so we ended up in a dogpile. Gerard gasped for breath, seeing as he was at the bottom. "

"Jesus, Mikes, when did you put on weight?" He whispered, his face going red in exertion. He bucked his hips up, trying to get Mikey off of us, I assume. It was my turn to go red, because, really? If Gerard fucking Way bucked his hips into a fucking dead person, that person would blush. But that would be necrophilia. Which, in my opinion, is not cool. At all. Ew.

Mikey squealed and fell off of us. He got up off the floor, pouting at us, before turning to Ray. "Well, you finished?" He demanded, walking over.

"Yeah," Ray breathed, holding his paper up for us to see. "We should date." was scrawled across the page, and Mikey shook his head.

"Fine. Whatever. It's not romantic, but then again, we're talking about you here, Ray. Go stand in front of the door," Mikey huffed, shooing him out of the room and down the passage before walking back to the lounge.

After about four minutes, we heard the doorbell ring, some muffled mumbling and a door closing. We heard footsteps walking back to the room, so we all tried to look as casual as possible. Which meant that I was idly tracing circles on Gerard's chest, and he was staring up at me. Mikey, on the other hand, was stretched out like a model, staring into the distance. I didn't look up until I heard Mikey's unmistakable yell and a thud. Mikey was sitting on the floor with a pizza box, holding his head miserably, and Ray was standing in the middle of the lounge.

"I just basically told a pre-teen pizza-delivery boy that I think we should date. He tried to agree before I explained it wasn't meant for him," Ray announced, turning as red as a tomato.

This resulted in Gerard and I both falling off the couch in laughter. He landed on top of me, but I didn't care, I was laughing too hard. He wasn't that heavy anyway.

"Ugh, Ray. You're practically a paedophile now. Now go and wait for Bobbert, young man," Mikey said grandly, waving at him.

_A/N: So fanfiction __finally__ decided to let me post up the next chapter. :D –insane happy dance-_

_I had this ready about 3 days ago, but the site wouldn't upload it. -_- I decided that I think Ray/Bob would be cute together. So... Yeah. X3_

_Also: In this story, should there be buttsex or no buttsex? The folks over at Mibba voted for buttsex, but you guys are pretty much my favourite commentors, so it's up to you, really. C:_

_-Jen_


	9. Chapter 9

Ray trudged back out of the room. We were still on the floor, and Gerard was still lying on top of me. After about five minutes of silence, with me and Gerard just lying sleepily, Mikey shifted awkwardly.

"I'm going to go spy on Ray," he announced in a whisper, getting up and skipping out of the room.

"Hey, Frank? When are you planning on seeing your grandmother?" Gerard asked softly. Shit. I know this sounds really bad, but I had forgotten about that.

"Um, I'm not sure. Tomorrow, maybe? If you can drive me there?" I asked hopefully, looking up at him.

"Sure, no problem, Frankie. You know what?" Gerard said, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"What?"

"You're really damn _pretty_," he whispered, staring into my eyes. I felt my face fill with warmth, and I couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto my face. Gerard smiled back at me and leaned down to kiss me. Our lips moved together slowly, and Gerard's tongue swiped over my lower lip, asking for entrance. I sighed into the kiss and opened my mouth, letting him in. My tongue rubbed against his gently. I drew my hand up, into his hair, and pulled him closer. He moaned contentedly, his hands running over my sides before slipping under the hem of my shirt, caressing my skin.

"Hey, you gu- EW!"

Gerard jumped off of me and helped me to my feet. We both looked at Mikey, smiling sheepishly. Mikey had a horrified look on his face, and Ray and the guy who I assumed to be Bobbert were standing behind him, giving the thumbs up sign behind his back.

"Just because I said no buttsex on the couch does _not_ mean the floor is an option!" Mikey lectured, pointing an accusing finger at us.

"There's a difference between sex and making out, Mikey," Gerard stated, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but one thing totally leads to another! We certainly don't need Frank falling pregnant!" Mikey said, throwing his arms in the air. Wait, what? How the fuck was I going to fall pregnant?

"Mikey, M-pregs aren't real," Gerard told his brother.

"Psht. What the fuck is 'm-preg'?" Mikey asked, avoiding Gerard's gaze.

"Don't play stupid, I _know_ you've been reading Rydon m-preg stories. I checked your browsing history the other day," Gerard smirked.

"That's just _rude_, Gerard. You have no manners," Mikey ranted before stomping out of the lounge.

Sometimes I worried about Mikey. This was definitely one of those times. Ray coughed and gestured towards the other guy.

"This is Bob," Ray announced. Oh. So his name wasn't as weird after all. Bummer.

"This here is Frankie," Gerard told Bob, wrapping an arm around me. I grinned at Bob and slipped my arm around Gerard's waist.

"Nice to meetcha, Frankie," Bob said to me, holding out his hand for me to shake. I slipped away from Gerard and stepped towards Bob.

"Nuh-uh, I'm a hugger," I told him, pushing his hand away and throwing my arms around him. He stiffened in shock for a moment before laughing slightly and hugging me back.

"It's nice to meet you to, Bob," I said as I let him go, making my way back to Gerard's side.

"Now, care to tell me what's going on between the two of you?" Gerard asked, raising his brows at Ray and Bob. He sat himself down on the chair and pulled me down with him, so I was sitting on his lap. I sent him a quick smile before looking back at the other two.

They seated themselves on the floor, and Bob took Ray's hand. "We're officially dating," Ray said, blushing a little.

Suddenly, Mikey ran through the doorway squealing like a fangirl. "Yes! I _knew_ it! Aw, you guys are so adorable! Can I plan your wedding?" Mikey screamed, still running around like a chipmunk on crack.

Ray, Bob, Gerard and I all stared at Mikey in silence before he shifted uncomfortably and sat down heavily on the floor.

"_Anyway_, how did you meet Gerard?" Bob asked me, changing the subject stealthily.

"Uh, the homophobes I call my parents kicked me out of the house when I told them I was gay. So I was hitching. Gerard happened to pick me up," I said, sighing happily when I felt Gerard's lips graze the back of my neck.

"You guys! We should totally watch The Hills Have Eyes! Oh, and that totally just rhymed!" Mikey exclaimed before Bob could reply to me. He jumped up and scrambled around on a desk. He eventually found the disk and stuck it into the DVD player.

Gerard and I made ourselves comfortable on the floor, Gerard lying on his back and me curled up by his side, my head on his chest. His heartbeat was steady and calming.

The menu screen flicked on and Mikey selected play. Creepy music filled the silence as the movie started.

The movie consisted of Gerard gasping, me squealing, Ray and Bob snoring, and Mikey giggling like a psychopath every time somebody got killed.

When the movie ended I was shaking slightly, looking around the room suspiciously. I didn't want anything jumping out at is. If something did, I would get Mikey to fight it, though. He would probably scare it away.

"Don't worry, Frankie. I'll keep you safe tonight," Gerard whispered to me, pecked me on the lips, grabbing a pillow from the couch and propping it under his head. Mikey jumped up and announced he was going to check the house for any sign of deformed people. I wondered how he could still be so energetic. It was, like, two thirty in the morning.

I fell asleep like that, snuggled into Gerard's side, my head resting on his chest and my legs entangled with his.

_A/N: YAY. Chapter 9 is up. ._. Y'all should check out my other stories, by the way. They're new, and they're frerard. _'_

_ALSO. I was writing one of them in technology class, and my teacher confiscated it and read it. She thinks I'm a weirdo now. –giggle-_

_Any thoughts on this chapter? C:_

_-Jen_


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up at about nine, and found everyone else asleep. Ray and Bob were lying on their sides, facing each other, and Bob was resting his head on Ray's fro. Mikey was sleeping, curled up, on a chair, mumbling unintelligibly occasionally. Gerard was lying almost on top of me; much like last night. I sighed to myself.

After about five minutes of struggling, I finally managed to crawl out from under him. He groaned in protest before turning onto his side and curling up so his knees were against his chest. He looked so goddamn adorable.

As I was walking out of the room, I heard Mikey cough. I turned to look at him, and he jerked his leg forward, as if kicking somebody.

"No, I don't wanna die this way! Don't fuckin' eat me!" Mikey mumbled, his face scrunching up, before going blank again.

I giggled quietly and carried on towards the kitchen. When I got there, I got my mug, which was sitting in the sick, washed it, and put the kettle on. While I was waiting for it to boil, an iPod caught my eye. It was sitting on the kitchen counter, and it was bright yellow.

I stared at it for a while before shrugging to myself and popping the earbuds into my ears and pressing play. The sound of "I'm A Barbie Girl" by Aqua filled my ears. Mikey's iPod. I laughed loudly and began to sing along softly. When I was finished making my coffee, I turned around, shaking my hips and still singing along to the song.

I jumped and squealed when I saw Gerard leaning against the counter, smirking at me. I put the mug down and ripped the earbuds out of my ears. Shit. Fuck. Fuckshit.

"Well; that's attractive," Gerard giggled, picking up my coffee and stealing a sip.

"Hey! I didn't know you were there, okay? And get your own damn coffee, I slaved over a hot stove making that," I huffed, holding my arms out for the mug.

"Frank, all did was turn the kettle on," Gerard stated obviously, raising an eyebrow and handing me my beloved coffee.

"Yeah... So? That's Mikey's iPod, right?" I asked. Yes, so I was fucking changing the subject. Sue me.

"Mmhmm," Gerard hummed, making himself some coffee. I perched myself on the counter and sipped from my mug, watching Gerard quietly.

Once he was finished, he turned so he could look at me.

"We gonna try to find your grandmother today, then?" He asked, dipping his tongue into the liquid to see if it was still too hot to drink yet.

"Yeah," I said softly. I was scared. What if she didn't accept me? What if she disowned me just like my parents did? There's only so much rejection a guy can take.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Gerard asked, concern highlighting his eyes.

"I'm just scared. What if she's homophobic, too?" I asked, putting my half-empty mug down and cracking my knuckles. It was a nervous habit of mine.

"Awh, Frankie. I'm sure she'll be great. And if she isn't, well then we can deal with it when we get there. It'll be fine," Gerard comforted, chugging the rest of his coffee before walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me. I sighed into his shirt, and slid my arms around his waist.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment; but I need to get away from Mikey's mumbling," Ray's voice said as he entered the room. Gerard smiled at him, but he didn't let go of me.

"Morning, guys. Oh! I have an idea! We should wake Mikey up," Ray said, grinning.

"What? Are you fucking stupid?" Gerard asked, shaking his head in wonder.

"Maybe a little. But; don't you think that Frank needs to see what Mikey's like when people wake him up?" Ray said mischievously.

"Eh. Fine. It's your funeral," Gerard told Ray, shrugging around me.

Ray smiled in glee and practically ran into the lounge. Gerard disentangled himself from me and helped me off the counter before dragging me into the lounge. We found Ray standing beside the chair Mikey was sleeping on, holding a stick. Bob was still asleep on the floor, snoring softly.

Grinning at us, Ray poked Mikey in the ribs. Hard. Mikey let out a screech and flung himself off of the chair and into a standing position. He gave Ray, Gerard and I dirty looked individually.

"Okay, who the fuck was it?" Mikey asked, his voice thick with sleep. Gerard and I both pointed at Ray, who pointed at the sleeping-Bob.

"Raymond Manuel Toro Ortiz; you did fucking not," Mikey said softly, but he managed to sound fucking scary.

Without a sound, Ray took off out of the lounge as fast as his legs could carry him, and Mikey picked up the stick and followed him. I stared at the doorway in shock, while Gerard looked at me and giggled.

"Welcome to my world, Frankie," Gerard said to me, slipping an arm around me as Ray and Mikey burst back into the room, Ray begging us for help and Mikey accidently stepping on Bob, who woke with a fright.

It was chaos; but oddly enough; it all fit together.

_A/N: Yay, another chappie's up. C: Sorry it took so long, fanfiction was being all bleh and not letting me upload it. Oh, and I was wondering if any of you lovely people have Mibba?_

_Thoughts?_

_-Jen_


	11. Chapter 11

"What the fuck is going on?" Bob demanded sleepily, looking around the room. Ray ran behind me and tried to hide there. It was pretty much a bad idea, because Ray is fucking tall, and I'm not. So, Mikey gave Ray an 'Are you serious?' look, before hitting him over the head with the stick.

"No! Mikey! My hair!" Ray yelled, shielding his afro instead of his face. Bob stared at both of them for a while before standing up and walking out of the lounge, grumbling to himself.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp sting on my arm. When I looked down at it, there was a thin red mark. Mikey had obviously hit me by mistake. Fucker.

"Mikey fucking Way! You hit Frankie!" Gerard yelled, letting go of his hold on me and tackling his brother to the ground. Ray scrambled out of the door, not looking back once. Wimp.

I returned my amused gaze to the Way brothers. Mikey was laying on the ground, on his back, while Gerard was straddling him, holding Mikey's stick in his hand.

"Mikey, how many times have I told you not to play with sticks? Huh? They hurt," Gerard told his brother. He sounded like he was speaking to a ten-year old. Mikey stayed silent, pouting slightly.

"Apologise," Gerard said, poking Mikey in the chest with the stick.

"M'sorry, Frankie. It was Ray's fault," Mikey mumbled, glaring at his brother the whole time. When Gerard got off of him, Mikey got up with dignity and flounced out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry about that, Frankie. Mikey can be a bit much sometimes," Gerard said sheepishly, taking hold of my arm and examining it. It looked okay now, the red mark had disappeared.

"It's okay, seriously. He's a funny fucker," I told Gerard, giggling.

"Good," Gerard said, wrapping me in a hug. I slipped my arms around him, too, and he giggled when I slid my arms down so my hands were resting on his ass.

"As much as I would love to just stay here with you all day, we've gotta go see if we can find your grandmother," Gerard stated, but he didn't release me from the hug.

"I know," I said, and the words sounded slightly whiny, even to me. Gerard still didn't let me go.

"Gee. If we're gonna go now, you kind of have to let go of me," I told him, snickering. He reluctantly released me, and I took a step back.

"Okay, I'm gonna go shower quickly, and you should get dressed. Then we'll go," Gerard said, brushing my hair out of my eyes before walking to the door. As he turned the doorknob, I heard muffled whispering on the other side. When Gerard opened the door, Mikey, Ray and Bob all fell into the room. They all stood up quickly.

I raised my eyebrow at them, and Gerard just shook his head before walking away.

"We weren't eavesdropping. We were just chillin' by the door," Mikey told me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right. That totally makes sense," I said to him, grinning.

"Ray and I have to go," Bob said to Mikey and me. Mikey tutted.

"Fine. Leave us. Go and have buttsex up against Ray's wall," Mikey said, patting Ray and Bob on their shoulders and ushering them to the front door. Once they left, Mikey came back into the lounge.

"So, Franklin, you and my brother have a thing now, hmm?" Mikey asked, as I took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Um, yeah," I said, because, really? It wasn't obvious?

"Well, just so you know, Gerard is fragile, even if he doesn't seem it. Don't hurt him. If you hurt him, karma will bite you in the ass. And not in the good way. You'll fall off a cliff, into freezing water, get raped by a shark and then get eaten by the very same shark," Mikey warned. Then he smiled sweetly at me, tapped me on the nose and skipped out of the room.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was ridiculous. I got up with a sigh and made my way to the spare room. Just as I entered, another door in the room opened, and steam poured out of it. Gerard walked out of the steam, with nothing on but a white towel around his hips. And holy shit. Yes fucking _please_. I stared in silence at Gerard for about two minutes. Yes, I am aware of how lame I am. But you wouldn't remember how to speak either, if you saw Gerard Way in just a towel.

Eventually, Gerard cleared his throat and asked if I was okay.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I rambled, my face heating up. Gerard just giggled at me and dropped the towel. He dropped the fucking towel. The towel wasn't the only thing that dropped; my jaw did too.

And goddamn it, I was half-hard.

"I'm just gonna go... change in the bathroom," I told him, grabbing my backpack and holding it in front of my crotch, trying not to look suspicious.

"Sure, Frankie," he said to me, and something about the way he smiled at me told me he had noticed my problem.

I sidled into the bathroom and rested my back against the wall. I had to think of disgusting things. Like naked old ladies dancing to country music, or Mikey eating a rodent.

Eventually, I calmed down, and I pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a Black Flags shirt. I then attempted to brush my hair, but it seemed like one fucking strand was determined to stick up no matter what I did with it.

I pouted as I walked out of the bathroom. Gerard was lying on the bed, his head propped up on pillows and his right leg bent. He was wearing black jeans and a Day Of The Dead shirt which had "Mikey was here" written on it in permanent marker. I grinned at him as I put my backpack down on the floor.

Gerard beckoned me closer, and I walked up to the side of the bed. I may have yelped when his hands snaked to my hips and he pulled me on top of him.

_Author's Note: Yeeaah, another chappie up. ^^, So, I have an idea for a fic that I might write once I'm finished the Frerard A to Z, but I'm not sure about it. Gerard goes to a figure-drawing class, and Frank is the nude model. Yes or no? :/_

_-Jen_


	12. Chapter 12

I let out a nervous giggle as I landed on top of Gerard, and he smirked at me. Gerard threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled my head down. Just as our lips were about to touch, I heard a giggle that sounded suspiciously like it was coming from the walk-in cupboard. Gerard looked towards the cupboard too, so I knew he'd heard it as well.

"Mikey! What the fuck, man?" Gerard yelled. The cupboard doors opened slowly and Mikey walked out, a camera in his hands.

"Er, Mikey... What's the camera for?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought of a great way to make money. You and Gerard are both sexy beasts, so figured people would go nuts for you two. You guys would be great porn stars," Mikey explained, grinning and holding up his camera.

"That's... creepy," Gerard told his brother, his eyes widening.

"Don't you guys want to be famous? Huh?" Mikey asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You would video us having sex?" I asked Mikey, and he shook his head.

"No, I'd hide in the cupboard, put the camera in a strategic location and cover my eyes," Mikey said to us, speaking as if we had mental disabilities.

Okay, so Mikey was officially fucking crazy. He was gonna grow up to be an old crazy man who had fifteen thousand cats and walked around in naked in supermarkets.

"You're psycho," Gerard said, and Mikey pulled a tongue at him.

"Actually, I prefer the term 'orgasmic'. But thank you, anyway," Mikey said, giggling manically. Suddenly, he held the camera to his eye and snapped a picture of us. I was still laying on top of Gerard.

"This is going to pay for a new cat!" Mikey yelled triumphantly, waving the camera in the air before running out of the room.

Gerard and I looked at each other before giggling.

"Think Mikey'll really put that on the internet, Gee?" I asked Gerard, smiling.

"Most definitely. And here's betting he'll actually make money out of it," Gerard said, laughing a little.

"Thought so. Crazy motherfucker. So, I figured that to find my grandmother, we need telephone books," I told Gerard, getting off of him and helping him up.

"Mikey has some in his room," Gerard said, before walking out of the spare room and into Mikey's.

I waited in the spare room, seeing as I didn't know if Mikey liked his privacy or not. Gerard re-entered the room holding two telephone books and shaking his head.

"He's uploading the picture to some gay porn site. It doesn't even count as porn; we're both wearing clothes," Gerard said, dumping the books on the bed.

"Okay, so I'll look through this one," I announced, picking the thinnest book and holding it up. Gerard rolled his eyes at me.

"Fiiine. I'll just look through the really fuckin' long one. What's your grandmother's name?" he asked me, sighing and taking a seat on the floor. I copied his actions.

"Heather Iero," I said to him, opening the book and getting started.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, Gerard jumped up and held the book triumphantly.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, grinning. I smiled at him and stood up. Gerard handed me the book and I thanked him.

"Uh, can I maybe use your phone? I don't exactly have one," I said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Sure, Frankie," Gerard said, handing me his cellphone.

I took a deep, shaky breath and dialled the number. I was suddenly very scared. What if she didn't accept me? That would basically mean that my whole family hated me. Sighing, I pressed the 'call' button.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered on the third ring. Hmm; that was weird. She sounded really young for a grandmother.

"Grandma? It... It's Frank," I said into the phone.

"Excuse me? Is this a prank call?" The woman's voice demanded.

"No... I'm looking for Heather Iero," I said, biting my lip.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry for snapping at you. My name is Lucy Jensen. Mrs Iero died two weeks ago," the woman – Lucy – said. My heart sank, and my mouth went dry.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry for bothering you, then," I said softly before hanging up. I turned to face Gerard, who was looking at me. Confusion was clear in his eyes.

"She's dead," I told him, my voice shaking a little. Gerard had his arms around me in a flash.

"Oh, sugar, I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing my temple.

"It isn't your fault. I'll be okay. I mean, I'm sad, but I didn't know her. It's just sad that I never got to know her," I mumbled into his shirt, and he rubbed my back soothingly. I know I probably should have felt alone in the world, but with Gerard wrapped around me, I didn't.

We stood there, just hugging, for five minutes, before there was a loud knock on the door. Gerard and I broke apart.

"Yeah?" Gerard called. The door opened and Mikey entered.

"Soooo? Have you found her yet?" Mikey asked, smiling.

"She's dead," I said quietly, and Gerard slipped his fingers through mine. Mikey's face fell.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Frank. I'll just, er, leave you guys to... be alone," Mikey said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and walking out of the room.

Gerard tugged me down onto the bed and we curled up together, and I felt a little better about the whole thing.

Before I knew it; I fell asleep.

I was rudely awakened by what felt like an elephant sitting on my torso. I cracked an eye open and found Mikey lounging on both me and Gerard, grinning. For a skinny guy, he was really heavy.

"I have just the thing to cheer Frankie up!" He yelled, bouncing up and down. Gerard groaned.

"Get the fuck up, you guys!" Mikey commanded, jumping off of us and tugging at our arms.

"Where are we going, first?" I asked, shooting him a suspicious glance.

"It's a surprise. C'mooon, you guys," Mikey whined, pouting at us.

I huffed and stood up, pulling Gerard with me.

"We might as well, Gee. From what I can tell, your brother won't shut up until we go," I said, shaking my head and putting on a hoodie. Gerard nodded at me.

"Random celebratory dancing!" Mikey yelled, before breaking out into the funky chicken. Gerard and I stared at him like he was crazy. And, let's face it, he totally was.

Once Mikey realised we weren't going to join in on his dance party, he shook his head and threw our shoes at us, yelling at us to put them on so we could go.

Gerard and I reluctantly put them on and made our way to Mikey, who was currently sitting in his car. Gerard and I got into the backseat, and Mikey instantly backed out of the driveway and sped down the street.

We arrived at a shopping mall, and Mikey turned to look at us.

"We're gonna watch a movie!" He said excitedly.

"Which movie?" Gerard asked, getting out of the car. Mikey and I got out as well.

"Wait and see, motherfucker," Mikey told him, taking mine and Gerard's hands and walking into the mall. When we got to the cinema, Mikey tugged us to the ticket counter.

"Three tickets to Never Say Never, please," Mikey asked, looking like a kid on Christmas. Oh my fucking God. Mikey was going to make us watch Justin Bieber. I was going to be stuck in a cinema with drooling pre-teens. I turned to glare at Mikey, but he was too busy paying for all of our tickets to notice.

"We're watching Justin Bieber?" Gerard asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

"Of course we are," Mikey said, skipping over to the snack bar. Gerard and I followed.

I ordered a small popcorn and a medium slushie, Gerard just ordered a medium slushie, and Mikey ordered a family-size popcorn and an extra-large coke. Okay, how the fuck was he not fat? It's not fucking normal.

We all entered the cinema and Mikey insisted that we sit in the front seats. Slowly but surely, the creepy-ass pre-teens filed in, and soon the cinema was packed.

Halfway through the movie, Gerard tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at him.

"I can't handle any more of this shit," Gerard said desperately, his eyes darting around the room.

"I have an idea," I whispered back, glancing at Mikey. Mikey was sitting on the cinema chair with his knees tucked to his chest, slurping at his coke happily.

I grabbed Mikey's huge popcorn and launched it at the screen.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Mikey yelled, and there were a few outraged cries from the girls in the theatre.

"I was trying to break his voice!"

_A/N: SO. It's been really fucking long. _ I'm sorry, guys. I ran out of internet. (Yes; that happens in South Africa.)_

_This one is longer than usual to make up for it? :3_

_-Jen_


	13. Chapter 13

We left after I threw the popcorn at the screen, because the fan-girls were fucking scary. They looked like they wanted to rip my head off and eat it.

Mikey drove us back to his place, and we all walked inside.

"What're we having for dinner?" I asked, suddenly hungry. My stomach rumbled softly and I looked around, hoping no one heard.

"We should make lasagne!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Gerard nodded eagerly. Shit. Gerard had obviously forgotten that I didn't eat meat.

"Uh, guys..." I started, and they both looked at me curiously.

"I don't eat meat," I admitted, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Oh, shit. I forgot. I'm sorry. That's cool, Frankie. We can make veggie lasagne," Gerard told me, and I smiled thankfully at him.

"Why don't you eat meat?" Mikey asked, a confused look on his face.

"Well, let's put it this way; how would you like it if I chopped you into little pieces and ate you for dinner?" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That would be rude," Mikey said, sticking a tongue out at me.

"Exactly," I said, shaking my head.

"One question. How do we make vegetarian lasagne?" Mikey asked, looking at Gerard. Gerard shrugged, and turned to look at me.

"You use vegetables instead of meat, morons," I said. It was fairly obvious.

Mikey scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't have vegetables in the house right now."

I raised an eyebrow. Who the fuck has no vegetables? "What do you have?" I asked.

Mikey trotted over to the fridge and opened it ceremoniously. "Redbull, coke, cheese, mince, and a chocolate bunny from last Easter," he said, closing the fridge and turning to look at Gerard and I. Gerard slapped his forehead, and I found myself wondering if Mikey was so thin because he just didn't eat.

"So... Pizza again, then?" Gerard proposed, shaking his head and going to order us more pizza. If we carried on living like this, I was gonna get so fat.

The pizza arrived, and we filed into the lounge to eat.

"Hey, Frankie?" Gerard asked, before taking another bite of his pizza.

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do about school? You're only seventeen.." Gerard trailed off, looking worried.

"Don't worry about school; I started school early, so I graduated last year. I can get a job somewhere to get money or something. I don't even know where I'm gonna live," I ranted, panic starting to rise in my chest.

"Frank, don't be stupid. You can stay with us," Gerard said, and I found myself smiling gratefully as Mikey nodded.

We ate the rest of the pizza in a comfortable silence.

"We should prank call people!" Mikey exclaimed randomly once he had thrown away the pizza boxes. He ran out of the room before Gerard or I could reply.

He skipped back into the room, holding his phone in the air, before sitting down heavily on the ground. Gerard was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him. I crawled over to him, because I was feeling too lazy to actually walk, and took a seat on his lap, and Mikey aww'd at us. I blushed, but Gerard just pulled a tongue at his brother and nuzzled my cheek a little.

"Who're we calling?" I asked, and Mikey giggled.

"We're starting with my mom."

_A/N: Okay, so I am aware this one is a lot shorter and less amusing as the rest, but I had to write it quickly. I am putting it on a temporary hiatus (which should last about two weeks), because I have exams coming up. Also, I'd like to get Frerard A to Z done before I continue this one so can concentrate fully on it. :3_

_Thank y'all for the comments. They keep me going. 3_

_-Jen_


End file.
